


Unexpected

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i need more shance in my life please, shance is so good i love it so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from here http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/129415546605/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine </p>
<p>shiro is waiting for his boyfriend to show up for a date, and when he doesn't come, lance swoops in and saves the day (and they end up having a great date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> the boyfriend is unnamed bc im not about to do any ship bashing

Things were supposed to be different today. Sure, it had been a rocky few months lately, but that was all in the past. Or it was supposed to be. Shiro checks the time on his watch (again), reading 5:30 in bright LED blue. His boyfriend was supposed to be here at five. 

_ It’s probably just rush hour traffic, or maybe there was an accident on the highway and he’s stuck. _

The waitress, Tiffany, if he remembered correctly, was back again. There’s a look of pity in her eyes, almost as if she knew. She looked to be in her late teens, early twenties, so it wouldn’t be surprising if she had seen plenty of heartbreak before. 

“Are you ready to order now, Sir? Perhaps a glass of water or something?” she gives a smile, pulling out her notepad.

Shiro furrows his eyebrows, his own forced smile beginning to deteriorate. “A glass of water would be nice. He should be here soon, though.”

Half an hour became an hour, and after an hour (and three empty glasses of water and a barely touched salad), he felt the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach become a hungry void. A void that was pulling him at attacking him with harmful words like daggers of ice. If he dared to look around, people that were at neighboring tables left and new ones appeared, each eventually wearing the same apologetic gaze.

Shiro pulls out his wallet and, with slightly shaky fingers, begins to take out a few bills. His boyfriend wasn’t coming. Things were definitely going to be different, but not for the better. Where did they go wrong? They were so happy half a year ago, but then his partner just started getting distant and moody. There would be times he didn’t hear from him in weeks. So when he was invited out on a date, he thought this would be a change back in the right direction. 

“Oh hell, sorry I’m so late, babe! There was this huge traffic jam on 87 and my phone died. I left my car charger at home, sorry I didn’t get a chance to text you.” 

Shiro feels the painful sting of tears in the back of his eyes, but he blinks them back. This wasn’t his boyfriend. In fact, they looked nothing alike. This guy had lively, sparkling ocean eyes and tan skin. His voice was bright and warm, and that smile was breathtaking. 

As he takes a seat, he lowers his voice. “Yo, Lance is the name. Just go with it. Whoever didn’t show up is a total dick.” 

Tiffany, almost as shocked as Shiro, smiles sweetly when she comes back over and sees the other person at the table. “Welcome, Sir. Do you need a minute to look over the menu, or are you ready to order?”

Talking with Lance was really nice. He was probably the class clown, but one that was genuinely funny. Shiro nearly forgot how upset he had been prior to his arrival. Maybe this guy was just taking pity on him, but maybe they could be friends after this? If that wouldn’t be really awkward.

“Oh, so there was this guy who robbed a bank wearing a frog suit, right? The police caught him, and he said ‘This was the first time I ever  _ kermitted _ a crime.’” 

Not only was this mystery guy really sweet, he also made terrible jokes that had Shiro choking on his drink because he was laughing so hard. They shared a lava cake sundae after a nice dinner, and he couldn’t help but think even when Lance was stuffing his face with chocolate that he looked really cute. Maybe this was the universe paying him back for having a shitty boyfriend before. 

“Since I’m getting the check, maybe you can help me out with one of the video games I’m stuck on, hun.” he says, licking his lips. 

“Uh...which one?” Shiro asks, doing his best to play along. 

“Which  _ one? _ Babe, that hurts. Right here.” It’s obvious that he’s overreacting as he points dramatically to his heart, but it has the taller man laughing. 

“Oh,  _ Tomb Raider, _ right?” 

Shiro swears he hears Lance mumble  _ hell yes _ under his breath. “Yeah. We can go home, get past that spot, then crash on the couch together.” 

Even if they were planning things in vain, he thought it was a really nice idea. That sounded like a perfect end to a great date, but then he remembers that Lance  _ isn’t _ his boyfriend and this  _ isn’t _ a date and that they probably won’t see each other after this. The realization has his happy demeanor dropping, but he passes it off for tiredness. 

As promised, Lance pays for the meal. The brunet leads him out of the building, the warm evening air hitting their skin. Shiro is prepared to say goodbye, to thank him for everything, when his date speaks up.

“So, Shiro, right? I know you didn’t exactly plan that, but I had a really fun time tonight. I’m sorry your boyfriend or girlfriend or whoever didn’t show up, but you looked like you had been sitting there for way too long and they’re an asshole for leaving you hanging like that.” he starts, his words sincere. 

Feelings from before come back, about how much he wished that this could’ve been a fresh start for him and his boyfriend. But now he realizes that him not showing up was for the best. He was going to drop that guy’s sorry ass, because he’s put up with that kind of bullshit for far too long. If anything, he was glad that he finally realized it tonight.

“I was wondering if we could go out on a planned date this time? And I promise I won’t be late. Hell, I’ll even be early for you!” 

Well. This was an unexpected development. There’s a soft blush on Shiro’s cheeks, and a smile that he can’t even try to stop. 

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot, Lance. Thanks for everything tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is aromanticnoiz and my twitter is chikayouriko if you wanna talk about shance with me!!


End file.
